Dragon Ball Epoch
by XYZ the Wordsmith
Summary: The last son of a lost, war torn timeline is chosen to protect new timelines from villains who have been granted immense power following the death of the Demon God Demigra.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER:

The following is a dumbass fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragonball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

Dragon Ball Epoch

Prologue: The Origin of Geo

War. That was almost all they knew anymore. Sure, a few lucky bastards fell in love, tied the knot, threw a little party to make everyone forget about them for a while. But it never lasted long. Eventually, someone got killed or captured. But the war was about to change.

At least that's what the young warrior thought as he blasted a hole in a cliff to start building a new hideout. "Hey, Geo!" The half-Saiyan turned around to see his older cousin running towards him, smiling as if all was right with the universe. Geo couldn't help but smile himself.

"Hey, Gohan. What's up?" Geo could never get over how his cousins' hair was so naturally spikey.

"You remember that girl I saved a few weeks ago? Videl?"

"How could I not, you never shut up about her."

"Well... We're getting to know each other, and I don't want to jinx it, but I think she might be the one, bud!"

The younger teen just chuckled. "'The one~!' C'mon, man, there's gotta be at least a million life forms in the universe compatible with each person!" He released another blast of energy into the cliff.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "You have got to be the only Saiyan who doesn't believe in destiny."

"Well, I'm not exactly your garden-variety Saiyan," Geo said, motioning to his messy brown hair and blue eyes. "Besides the physical, you guys wear orange and blue gis and battle suits, and I wear t-shirts and jeans. Clearly we differ on what constitutes comfort."

BOOOM!

Both Saiyans turned to see smoke rising from the trees.

"That came from Redwood Base! Let's move!" Both flew towards the explosion just in time to see thousands of soldiers from both armies dead and dying. "Nappa! Nappa, where are you?!" Gohan called out to the seventh general of Earth's army. A little ways away, a towering bald man with a tail slowly stood up.

"Gohan..." He breathed with a raspy voice.

"What happened here?!"

"F-Frieza's men... Had an inside tip... A spy... In our ranks..."

"A... A spy..?" Geo clenched his fist. "Turles... I have no doubt it was him..."

"Only one way to know for sure. C'mon, Nappa, let's get you to Korin," Gohan said, slinging Nappa's right arm over his shoulder. Geo did the same with his left, and they flew towards the capital.

The cousins stood outside the med bay doors, waiting for word on Nappa. "Think he'll be alright?"

"He'll be fine," the casually dressed Saiyan responded. "They've never managed to kill him yet." As he said that, a white cat holding a wooden staff walked out of the door.

"Korin, how's Nappa?"

"He's fine, Gohan. A day or two in bed and he'll be right as rain," the cat responded.

"Thank God," the younger Saiyan said, relieved. "There's not many people who could take Nappa's place as Seventh General."

"Heh, forget about me, brat?" Another Saiyan with black and purple armor stepped into the room. "I'm next in line for Seventh after Nappa, remember?"

"Turles..." The young warrior's fist clenched. "What's the matter? Didn't get enough blood to drink on the battlefield, so you gotta take some from your allies?"

"Tch. Bite your tongue, boy," Turles snapped back. "I'm still your superior, and you will show me respect."

"Attention all soldiers," the PA system rang with the deep voice of their leader. "We have intel that the attack on Redwood Base was lead by a spy for Frieza's army among us. I would like to remind everyone what we're fighting for. Frieza betrayed the Saiyan race and tried to destroy our world. When he failed and retreated, we came to Earth for refuge and the humans welcomed us with open arms. We fight not just for ourselves, but to defend our allies as well. We fight for the protection of both the human and Saiyan races. So whoever this rat is, you can be sure he's going to answer to me. Bardock out."

Turles scoffed. "Feh! Blathering old fool... Can't even discover a spy within his own ranks!"

"Hey, how 'bout you shut the f**k up, Turles?" All three turned to see another full-blooded Saiyan with long, black, spiky hair and the trademark black eyes of the Saiyan race. He stood a little less than a foot taller than Geo, and wore a black and brown battle suit with armored pants and red rings around his left arm and leg. It was the sixth general, Son Raditz.

"Dad! What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to supposed to be at the Lookout with Kami?" Geo asked.

Raditz chuckled. "Don't worry, Geo, he's being protected by Piccolo and Tien," he said. "I just came to see Nappa and debrief him on the attack. As soon as I'm done, we'll grab something to eat!" With that, he walked into the infirmary.

"Hard to believe such low-class scum became the sixth general..."

"What's the matter, Turles?" Geo asked, walking towards the food court. "Jealous of the 'low-class scum' who give you orders?"

Beep! "It is currently 6:30 am. You are assigned to training with Son Goten and Trunks Briefs today, Geo," chimed a computerized, feminine voice.

"Ugh... Thank you, Xena, I was having a terrific dream..."

"My apologies, Geo. would you like me to send a request of reassignment?"

"... Why do you sound like an actual computer for once in your life?"

"Ha, alright, you caught me!" Xena chirped, sounding much more like a person than before. "You caught on a lot quicker than I expected, so kudos on being smarter than the average dumbass!"

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence..." Geo spat sarcastically. He got up and got dressed, selecting a pair of jeans, black fighting boots, a white t-shirt, a black vest, and a pair of fingerless black leather gloves. He slipped on a watch and grabbed his favorite long sword from his small collection,securing the scabbard on his back. "Don't wait up!"

"Oh-ho, no you don't!" Xena said, her voice now coming from his watch. "I want you to tell me about this dream that was so important~! Tell me, it was a sex dream, right~?"

"Wha-?! No, you perverted machine!"

"Then what was it? Spill it, Saiyaman~!"

Geo took a deep breath, thinking back to his dream. "It was... A world at peace. No more Frieza, no more war, no more worrying if each day will be my last... Just... Peace."

The AI remained silent for a bit as Geo walked down the hall. "One day it won't be a dream anymore, Geo," she said after about five minutes of silence. "One day, this world will be at peace."

The Saiyan chuckled. "What are you now, my comforting girlfriend?" He teased.

"Wha- I- That's- Shut up!" He laughed in response. Before he'd realized how far he'd been walking, he heard two kids laughing.

"Please, Prince Trunks, you have to look dignified!"

"Why? I'm just trainin' with Geo and Goten today," responded the lavender-haired boy.

"Yeah! We're probably gonna be covered in sweat and mud when we get back, anyways!" Added the black-haired child, who was the spitting image of his father.

The prince's caretaker sighed in exasperation. "Please, Prince Trunks! Your mother would be furious if you didn't look the part of a prince, and your father would have me hung by my tail for at least an hour!"

"Calm down, Mato," Geo said. "I'll be sure to get 'em cleaned up before we get back. Go ahead and take some time with your dad, I'm sure he'd be happy to see you after the Redwood attack." Mato turned around, looking haggard and irritated.

"I'd love to, but I'm up for a day off tomorrow. If you can handle them both for five minutes, I might be able to take a nap," Mato yawned

"Suit yourself. Trunks, Goten, how about you guys give Mato a hand to save him some energy?"

"'Kay!" The boys said in sync, each grabbing one of Mato's arms.

"Xena, what's the best place to train today?"

"I'd say the mountain area. It's close enough to Redwood Base that they probably won't attack there, and far enough out your power levels'll seem insignificant on their scouters."

"Mountains it is then!"

Trunks and Goten each stood in different stances, panting after two hours of training. Geo stood casually, his hands in his pockets, trying to give the boys an open shot. "Trunks, cover me, I'm gonna try a sneak attack with the Kamehameha," Goten whispered.

"Alright," Trunks said. He jumped at Geo with a purposefully loud battle cry, while Goten got ready to start his attack.

"Kaaa..."

Trunks lunged at Geo, throwing punch after punch, failing to land a blow. "You'll never beat me like that, Trunks."

"Meee..."

"Howda you know?"

"Haaa..."

"You two need to work as a team, or you'll never win."

"Meee..."

"We are working as a team! Haven't ya ever heard of a 'distraction?'"

"HAAAA!" A stream of blue energy surged forward from Goten's hands, striking Geo with immense force. When the smoke cleared, Geo stood in an unusual stance with his hands in a strange position, completely unscathed.

He grinned. "Good work, boys," he said, "you've learned to work as a team. That's the most important part of being a part of Earth's armies." The two boys cheered, waking up Mato.

"Whuh-whas happnin?! Frieza?!"

"Calm down, Mato, we're not under attack!" Goten said.

Bee-beep! "'Geo, come quick! They're attacking the Lookout! We need as much backup as we can get! Raditz out!'"

Geo gritted his teeth. "Damn..! Mato, take the boys back to Vegeta!"

"Y-Yessir!" With that, all three flew off.

"Xena, tell Goku, Krillin, and Tien to meet us at the Lookout!"

"Already done, Boss. Go get 'em."

He flew faster than he ever thought he could. Please let me make it in time, he thought to himself.

"SAIYANS TO THE FRONT LINES! HUMANS ON GROUND SUPPORT! FULL POWER, COME ON!" The general shouted to his men between fighting enemy soldiers.

"There's too many Saibamen! We don't have enough firepower!"

"Damn it! We're too far outnumbered!"

"Kameha Cannon!" A beam of green energy blasted several soldiers around Raditz, causing the others to back away.

"You're late," Raditz said as his son stood at his back, prepared to wipe out all of Frieza's soldiers.

"Sorry, Dad, had to make a phone call," Geo responded.

Raditz smirked. "Heh! We can put a man on the moon, but you still have to have crappy phone sex with an AI?"

Geo's face turned bright red with embarrassment. "I- That- We don- You- DAD! WAR!" He managed to choke out, wiping out thirty enemy soldiers who were dumb enough to giggle. Raditz laughed.

"Just tryin' to break the trench tension, son!" He chuckled, enjoying his child's minor torment. "What do you say after this, we celebrate?"

"C-Celebrate what?" Geo asked, confused.

Raditz chuckled, blasting another row of soldiers. "You really are your mother's son... Hard to believe it's been 18 years since I first saw you two together..." Then it all clicked for the young Saiyan.

"Oh! September 27th! My birthday! My eighteenth birthday!"

"Special Beam Cannon!"

"Destructo-Disc!"

"Tri-Beam!"

"Big Bang Attack!"

"Kamehameha!" Five different attacks wiped out the majority of the other enemy soldiers.

"Fall back!" The enemy leader shouted. Their retreat was met with cheers from Earth's forces.

"Right on time, Kakarrot, late as usual," Raditz mused.

The shorter of the two brothers chuckled. He was muscular, yet lean compared to Nappa, and he wore an orange gi with a blue undershirt, a blue belt, and blue wristbands. His hair was spiky and black, as were his eyes. He was almost identical to his father, except he had no scar on his cheek, and the spark in his eyes were more compassionate than aggressive. "Sorry, Raditz, but I had to find one more zeni," he responded.

"What for?" Raditz inquired.

"Bailing you out again," the Saiyan called Kakarrot retorted. The whole group laughed.

Until they realized one voice didn't fit.

"Oh, that was a wonderful joke, Monkey number four," announced a small creature with purple lips, black horns, and a reptilian tail.

"N-No... It can't be..!" The Saiyan King and first general, Vegeta muttered, his fear so apparent, his tall, black spire of hair trembled.

"His power... It's..." murmured the second general, a short, bald human called Krillin.

"It's overwhelming..." the third general, another bald human with a third eye who was noticeably taller than Krillin, known as Tien, finished.

"And he's still holding some back..." stated the fifth general, a humanoid being with green skin and antennae on his forehead, Piccolo.

"That's correct, Namekian," the small being confirmed. "At my full power, I'd be able to destroy this planet within a minute."

Geo stared at this being. The being that started this war. The being that killed his mother. He stood, paralyzed by both anger and fear. It's him, he thought. Frieza...

Frieza chuckled. "Oh, this is rich," he mused. "Six of Earth's Seven Draconic Generals, together, trembling in my presence. Ah! And Bardock! The first rebel!" His mouth twisted into a horrid, evil smile, his entire being dripping with unholy, malicious enjoyment. "If only Nappa were here, I could kill you all off at once..."

Bardock growled. "Frieza... Do you remember... What you did eight years ago..?"

Frieza's smile turned to a grimace. "What are you babbling about, you filthy monkey?"

"Eight years ago... You killed my daughter-in-law... And you put my wife... My Gine... In a coma..." Geo could feel his grandfather's rage in his energy. "My rage has not subsided... Nor will it ever..."

"And how is that my problem, now?"

It was Bardock's turn to smile. "Because... I've learned to control my anger... Harness it... Channel it... And, with my eternal anger and hatred..." Bardock stared Frieza square in the eye. "I shall become what you so fear!"

Everyone stood in stunned silence. "... Ehehehe..." Frieza's chuckle soon evolved into a full-fledged evil laugh. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Me? Fear you? And here I thought you didn't have a sense of humor!" Frieza turned his attention to Earth's generals. "But I think I can make a better joke..." Before anyone could react, a beam of purple light shot through Raditz's chest.

"Raditz!"

"No!"

"Dad!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Frieza's laughter fell on deaf ears.

"D-Don't worry, Dad, we'll get you to Korin... We'll get you as many Senzu Beans as it takes. Just stay with us!" Geo pleaded, his heart racing as his father's slowed.

"N-No, Geo... It's okay..." Raditz chuckled weakly. "I'm finally going to see her again... I'm at peace... For the first time in thirteen years..."

"Father, please! I don't want to lose you, too! I don't have the strength!" Geo said, choking back sobs.

Raditz smiled at his son. "Geo... My only child... You're... You're a fantastic warrior... I'm so... So very proud... To have called you... My son..."

His eyes closed as his final breath left his lungs. Geo dared not speak in order to keep himself even partially composed.

"Hm. So very sad. He would've made a fine opponent, if only he had fulfilled the prophecy."

"Frieza!" Bardock screamed in anger, glaring swords at the villain. "Get on with it! Why don't you just kill us all already?!"

Frieza laughed. "But where's the fun in that? This way, you'll all suffer the misery of not having saved your beloved monkey general! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to. Ta-ta, Bardock!" In the blink of an eye, he was gone. The fourth general put his hand on his nephew's shoulder. "C'mon, Geo," he said comfortingly. "We should... Get him back and prepare for the funeral..."

He looked at himself in the mirror, dressed in an ornate set of clothes with an orange half-sphere-like ornament over the heart with six red stars in it.

"How do I look, Xee?" He asked, still a little dazed from the events of the other day.

"Like a million zeni, Boss," his AI assistant responded empathetically. He thought back to that moment.

The beam... That damnable laugh...

I'm so... So very proud... To have called you... My son...'

"Now you look like you're about to break down..." Xena stated, her voice sounding worried. Geo shook himself out of his daze.

"Sorry, just a lot on my mind," he said, trying to dismiss her worry. "I... I gotta go, Xee... I'll be back soon."

"I'll be here when you get back, Boss." He walked towards the door. "And, hey... Geo?" He stopped just shy of the exit.

"Yeah?"

"I'm here for you whenever you need something. Okay?"

He smiled softly. "Thanks, Xee..." He left his room and marched down the hallway. Everyone else was either dressed in black or ceremonial funerary clothing. No one greeted him, or smiled at him, or even nodded in his general direction. Instead they gave him glances with eyes full of sorrow and partial guilt. This, however, hurt him more than helped him. They shouldn't feel guilty. It's not like they were next to him, like I was... It should be me in that casket today... Not him...

"Geo? You okay?" He awoke from his trance of self-hatred to see Krillin, dressed similarly to him, but with two stars rather than six on his sphere decoration.

"Y-Yeah... Just thinking..." the young Saiyan mumbled. The short human nodded, understanding his pain.

"C'mon. Let's go find Goku and get this done," he said, walking with Geo towards the Hall of Ceremonies. "How're ya holding up?"

"It's like my mom's funeral all over again, only now I don't have my father to help me through." Geo clenched his fist so tightly his knuckles turned white. "I swear to God, I will never forgive him, Krillin... I'll kill him... I'll end his life and bring peace to this world, and avenge everyone he's killed in the process..."

"You can't let anger cloud your judgement, Geo," Bardock said, slipping out of another hallway into the main one. He had a cigarette in his mouth, inhaling slowly, and blowing out smoke. "You let your anger control you, it'll feed on your strength and common sense until you're blasting your own shadow for following you."

Geo felt ashamed, slowly loosening his fist. "Sorry, Grandpa..."

"I promise, Geo, we will end this war. We will end Frieza. But blind, vengeful wrath isn't the way to do it." Geo nodded.

The way to do it is through strategy, he thought. Brains, not brawn.

"On the twenty-seventh of September," Bardock announced, "We lost a soldier. A general. A friend. A brother. A father. And a son. Son Raditz, our sixth general, was killed by Friza himself." The whole of the audience gasped at the name. "Raditz had decided, in the event of him being killed in action, his position would go to his son. So, today, we honor his wishes and his memory. Son Geo, step forward." Geo did as instructed. "Son Geo, do you swear to uphold our laws and rules of engagement?"

"I do swear."

"Do you swear to fight alongside your men, willing to die if necessary?"

"I do swear."

"Do you swear to dedicate your power to fighting the forces of Frieza, and any other force that should threaten the earth?

"I do swear!"

"Then, by the power vested in me by the people of Earth, I name you, Son Geo, the sixth general of the armies of Earth." Bardock handed Geo a small, orange sphere with six red stars on it. It was the six-star Dragonball, the ultimate responsibility of the sixth general. "Now, our seven generals shall share their memories of the deceased."

The king of the Saiyans and first general, Vegeta, stepped to the microphone. "I've known Raditz since we were children. When I'd arrived on Earth, he'd already found a wife, with a child on the way. Naturally, I was surprised. I'd never imagined Raditz as the marrying type." The crowd chuckled. "Joking aside... Raditz was like a brother to me... For many years... So as far as I'm concerned, Kakarrot, Bardock, and the whole Son family are family to me as well. Today, the entirety of our forces are a single family, mourning our brother's loss. And we owe it to Raditz to win this war. Thank you."

Next, Krillin stepped up, and cleared his throat. "When I first met Raditz, he, uh... Heh, he slapped me through a house." The crowd chuckled again. "But, eventually, we became good friends. In fact, once, before the war, I got cut pretty bad in a freak accident at a kitchen goods store. He literally jumped out of his office window and flew all the way to the store just to help me get to a hospital..." Krillin teared up a little, putting his hand over the spot on his chest where his scar was located. "I'll always be grateful for that..." Next, Tien walked to the microphone, adjusting it to his height.

"Raditz and I would often go wherever was most secluded and train together. Many times, we had Goku, Chiaotzu, and even Krillin join us. The deal was always whoever got knocked out first bought the drinks." Again, a chuckle from the crowd. Tien sighed. "Looks like I'm stuck with the check..."

Then it was Goku's turn. "I didn't get to know my brother until I'd already had a son... He always told me, 'Kakarrot, when I die, I want you to plant radishes on my grave so everyone can bite me one last time.' ... I'm just sorry I couldn't kick his dumbass one last time!" Like a laugh track on a bad sitcom.

Piccolo's turn. "Raditz and I respected each other. Granted, there was that time I tried to kill him..." Like a broken record, laughter. "He was a great warrior. And his legacy continues with his son."

Here we go... Geo thought to himself as he stepped toward the microphone. "My father... He tried his damnedest to redeem himself after his sinful past. When... When my mother died eight years ago... He nearly fell apart. But he kept himself together. He always said Mom left a part of herself with us in me, but... I always wondered... Beyond my eyes and my hair, what did she leave with me..?" He closed his eyes and clenched his fist. "I still don't know... All I know is I want to end this war. I want to restore peace to the Earth. I want... I want to make my parents proud of me... One last time." He walked away from the microphone and helped Nappa up. His left leg was in a cast, as was his right arm. He limped over to the microphone with a crutch.

"Raditz always used to talk about his brother before we headed to earth. 'C'mon, Nappa, let's find Kakarrot!' 'Kakarrot'll be happy to help us rebuild Saiyan society!' 'We'd probably have more food on hand if Kakarrot was around!'" Nappa chuckled. "Couldn't get him to shut up as a kid! Then, not long after he had his kid, everything became about Geo. 'Nappa, Geo said his first word today!' 'Geo made up a new technique all on his own today!' 'Bulma gave Geo an AI for an assistant! I guess normal people just can't keep up with my boy!' I think... Once he got here, Raditz tried to atone for his sins. And when he had Geo, he completely forgot about them... I'm gonna miss ya, little buddy..." All of the generals, save the injured Nappa, carried the coffin of their comrade toward his grave. As they lowered him into the ground, all of Earth's people said a final farewell to Son Raditz.

Goku walked slowly with his father and nephew, headed towards his apartment. Mom's gonna be torn apart when she wakes up, he thought sadly. He noticed Geo's power level was higher than normal. He wasn't surprised. Geo had a special adaptation that caused his power to increase whenever he was angry or in pain. Gohan had a similar adaptation, though his seemed to tap into a hidden reservoir of power, whereas Geo's power seemed to manifest from the very emotion. "You okay, Geo?"

Geo held back his sadness with admirable skill. "I'm fine. Just seeing the road clearly for the first time."

"You can't fight him," Bardock said, seemingly reading his grandson's mind. "Unless we find a Super Saiyan of legend, we don't have a prayer."

"Then I'll train until I can't move. I'll teach Goten and Trunks everything I know. I'll do whatever I can to help anyone reach that level, so long as that monster dies."

"I promise, we'll end this war. Even if I have to give my life for it, Earth will know peace," Goku said, opening the door.

"Grandpa!" The excitable seven-year-old yelled, jumping onto Bardock's back as the old Saiyan laughed.

"Uh-oh! Someone call the zoo, a monkey got out!" he said, grabbing his youngest grandson in a one-armed hug.

"Bardock! Geo! I'm glad to see you both! I only wish it were under happier circumstances..." Said a woman with black hair tied in a bun and dark eyes, wearing a traditional Eastern dress. She was Goku's wife, Chichi.

Goten then realized who was missing. "Where's Uncle Raditz..?" Geo's throat felt as if he'd been in the desert for a month.

"He, um..." The blue-eyed Saiyan cleared his throat. "He went somewhere very far away to train, Goten..." He finally managed to choke out. Suddenly the door opened again as Gohan and a girl around the same age walked in. She was significantly shorter than him, but her hair was just as dark. Her eyes, however, were sky blue. Her clothes seemed mismatched and didn't fit properly, which was the case for many people who survived the war zones. She seemed a little uncomfortable, being in his home with most of his family.

"Hey, everyone, this is Videl. We, uh, met in the field. She didn't have a place to stay, so..." Gohan said awkwardly. Chichi smiled warmly.

"Of course she can stay here! It might be nice to have a spare set of hands around here!" She stated, looking at Goku. He chuckled sheepishly.

"You know, I'm always happy to take care of Goten for the day if you need some time off, Chichi," Bardock offered.

"Thanks, Bardock, but I wouldn't want to put more responsibility on you," she replied. "It's hard enough on you leading the resistance." He just chuckled.

"Luckily, I have seven generals to push my work onto."

"No," Geo and Goku said in unison without missing a beat, leading the others, including Videl, to laugh. They seem... Nice. Certainly not what I expected from some of Earth's strongest warriors, Videl mused in her head.

As they all sat down for dinner, Geo decided to address the elephant in the room. "He'd want us to laugh and have fun..."

Gohan patted his cousin on the shoulder. "Let's celebrate his life, bud."

"So how's the family holding up?" Xena asked as Geo walked into his apartment.

"We decided it'd be more fun to celebrate his life than mourn his death."

"Sooo..?"

"Gohan and his new girlfriend got drunk, Chichi pulled out photo albums, Goku and Bardock arm wrestled, and I taught Goten to play Go Fish."

"'Girlfriend,' huh~? When are you gonna get one of those?"

Geo smirked. "Isn't that what you're for?"

Xena laughed. "Keep dreamin', Boss. Maybe when the war's over, you can ask Shenron to make me a real girl!" She chirped teasingly. "I always imagined myself with a nice rack and an ass to die for~!"

"I'm more a personality guy," Geo said, taking off the ornate clothes, swapping them for a pair of flannel pjs with a hole worn out at the back which he slipped his brown fur-covered tail through.

"'Personality guy,' that's like the douche-iest thing you could've said!" The AI laughed out. "So what about me~? Am I your type~?"

"Good night, Xee!"

He woke up to sirens blaring. He put on the only clothes he had out, which were his exact clothes from the day his father died. Shit shit SHIT! He thought. He swung his sword over his left shoulder, latched on his watch, and ran out the door. "What're we looking at, Xee?"

"Class 5 shitstorm. This is definitely going to be the worst battle yet..."

"They're coming from the east!" Shouted a random soldier in the halls. Geo flew towards the east entrance, where he found every able-bodied Earth soldier, as well as the other six generals and Bardock. Even though the sun hadn't even risen yet, every soldier felt as if they'd been injected with pure adrenaline. And, as the sun rose above the horizon, so did Frieza's entire army.

"Dear God..."

"I'm not ready to die..!"

"There's so many..!" Bardock heard the whispers.

All I can hope for now is they don't lose their nerve... He thought. Frieza and his men stopped within 500 feet of the rebel army.

"Before we slaughter you all, I simply must congratulate you!" Frieza announced, clapping slowly. "Despite being an utter and complete thorn in my side, your military strategies and tactics were most entertaining to combat! However, I've grown weary of it."

"How did you find our bases?! How did you find our capital?!" Geo yelled, enraged by Frieza's very presence.

He simply chuckled. "Oh, quite simple, my filthy monkey. Just like like any good emperor, I have spies within every enemy's ranks! May as well reveal yourself now!" Just as Geo had predicted, Turles flew to Frieza's side.

"Turles, you filthy traitor!" Nappa yelled, tears of rage streaming down his face. "He trusted you! And you got him killed!"

"Why, Turles?! Why turn your back on your people?!" Bardock asked angrily.

Turles began to laugh. "Why else? Lord Frieza promised me fortune, slaves, and to help me become a Super Saiya-!" Before he could even finish, Frieza had driven his hand through Turles' chest. "W-Why..? Lord F-Frieza..?"

Frieza chuckled insidiously. "You just turned your back on your own race. Why would I help someone like you attain the power prophesied to kill me when I can't trust you? Besides..." He swiftly moved his arm, essentially ripping Turles in half. "I can't stand traitors."

The battle was now on hour eight. The ground was littered with bodies, blood, and rubble. Geo was exhausted and covered in dirt, sweat, and blood. He could barely lift his sword, much less fight an army. But he refused to stop. "Sir! Please, get back!"

"I'm fine!" Geo shot back to the soldier. "J-Just... Make sure they don't break the second line!"

"Geo, fall back!" Bardock ordered. "You'll get yourself killed if you keep fighting!" Geo growled in frustration at his own weakness. He flew back behind the lines and went straight to a med tent for the gash on his right shoulder.

"Korin, I need a patch job," he announced. He was back out in a few minutes, his arm stitched.

"You are not going back out there, are you?!" Xena asked worriedly.

"You're Goddamn right I am," Geo responded.

"I can't in good conscience let you do that!"

"And how're you going to stop me?" Suddenly his legs gave out under him. "Dammit! Why now?"

"Because I just sent an electrical pulse through your body to block signals from your brain to your legs. I'm not going to let you get yourself killed, Son Geo!"

He stopped struggling out of shock. "T-That's... The first time you've called me by my full name in almost ten years..."

Xena, now realizing this, was stunned into silence. "Geo... You remember when you asked Bulma if I had free will..? If I could feel the same emotions as... Real people..?"

"Yeah..?"

She was silent for a moment. "Do you think... I'll be able to go to the afterlife..? Do you think I have... A soul..?"

He'd never thought about it before. He'd never considered her not having a soul. But now, hearing her sound so scared, there wasn't a doubt in his mind. He smirked.

"I get the feeling you'll still be on my wrist on the other side, one way or another."

"Lord Frieza's ordering a retreat!" Yelled an enemy soldier to his men. "Get to the ship!"

No... Bardock thought, seeing the familiar, malevolent light in the sky. "He's going to destroy the planet..."

No! Goku thought. He flew into the air, joined by Krillin, Tien, and Piccolo.

"As I said, I've grown weary of this war, so I'm going to end it all!" Frieza yelled as the small, bright point on his finger grew to considerable size, appearing almost like a second sun. Bardock slowly walked through the halls of the capital, finally reaching the ICU. He walked in and sat next to a bed, in which a Saiyan woman lay. She was connected to many machines, and was covered in a light blue hospital gown. She was clearly shorter than he was, but her medium length, spiky hair was the same shade of black, and though her eyes were closed, he still remembered their dark coloration and compassionate and gentle sparkle.

"Gine..." He said softly, gently putting her hand in his as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I want to be next to you when it comes..."

The alien invader laughed maliciously as he flicked his finger, sending the small, starlike attack at the earth. Goku and the others used every ounce of their strength to hold it back, but to no avail. They were quickly overtaken by the attack.

"No..."

Geo cursed as it collided with the earth, creating a blinding flash. It was too late.

"Someone far away summons you." Boomed a deep, powerful voice.

Finally, thought the lavender haired warrior. I shall have an ally powerful enough to help me protect history..! When the flash occurred, he'd expected a mighty, heroic figure with an overwhelming aura of power. Instead, he was met with an 18 year old with messy brown hair and blue eyes, filled with confusion and fear. This warrior, chosen by Shenron, was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, a black vest, and black boots and fingerless gloves, with a sword handle peaking over his left shoulder, which he grabbed to draw a black long sword with a silver glyph on the hilt. He pointed the sword at the strange person before him, just barely able to form words.

"Where am I?! Who are you?!" No response. "Where's my grandfather? Son Bardock, where is he?! ANSWER ME!"

"If you'd just put down your sword, I'll explain everything," the stranger said. Geo looked at how he was dressed. A long, black coat lined with light brown fuzz, black gloves, a pair of boots, pants, and a basic looking long sword strapped to his back. Geo motioned to the sword.

"You first," he said. The stranger slowly drew his sword, maintaining eye contact. Geo saw his eyes were an ice blue color. He finished drawing his sword, and slowly set it on the ground, then he stood up slowly, keeping his hands visible. Geo slowly lowered his sword, then threw it aside. "Start talking, Lilac."

"My name is Trunks Briefs," he started. "My job is to protect the timelines from being altered or manipulated in any way. And if they are changed, it's my job to make them right.

"Recently, there have been more frequent alterations to history, so I gathered the Dragonballs and asked Shenron to bring me a powerful ally."

"D-Dragon... Balls..?" Geo quickly reached into his vest pocket to find the six-star Dragonball. What he pulled out was a ball made of stone. Oh, please God, no... He looked up at the large, green, serpentine dragon that had summoned him. "What... Happened to my world..?" He asked, trying to control his emotions.

"The world from which I brought you was destroyed by Frieza, along with all its people. Only two souls survived. You, and the one who was in contact with you."

That was it. He'd lost everyone. He had no one left to help him bear the pain. Geo screamed in rage, sorrow, and pain. He started crying, then put his hands over his ears and violently shook his head, trying to ignore what he'd just heard. He hit his knees, and roared, trying to deal with the whirlwind of emotions he was feeling. As he roared, he erupted with energy, becoming enveloped in a golden aura. His hair changed from brown to gold, and spiked into a peak except for two bangs which framed his face. His irises and pupils became a bluish-teal. He slammed his fist on a stone in the pathway, cracking it and the stones adjacent to it. When he looked down at his hand he realized how much power he had. He quickly crawled to the stream they were near and observed his appearance. "W-What... What am I..?"

"You've become a Super Saiyan. I've never seen anyone's first time becoming one before," Trunks said. Geo started crying again.

"Perfect... I f-finally become a Super Saiyan, but I'm too late to save my world... Now everyone I ever cared about is DEAD!" That reminded Trunks.

"Shenron, you said you saved two souls from the explosion, right?"

"That is correct." Geo perked up.

"Where's the other?"

"Her physical form was incapable of being brought here. If you so wish, however, I can grant her a new form and bring her here."

"Do it, Shenron! Please!"

"Very well." The dragon's eyes glowed, and there was a bright flash. As the light dispersed, a girl of Geo's age was laying unconscious on the ground, barely dressed, in front of the dais which held the Dragonballs. The first thing Geo noticed was that she was beautiful. It was interesting in that he'd never met this dark haired girl. Secondly, he noticed her tail, covered in brown fur.

A Saiyan..? He gently held her head up. "Hey, can you hear me? Are you okay?" Her eyes fluttered open a little, and she looked at him with the dark colored eyes that the Saiyan race were known to possess. Surprisingly, she smiled.

"Hey, Boss... What'd you do to your hair..?" She passed out again.

I know that voice... "Xena..?"

When she woke up, she didn't see any sonar screens, or maps, or even an ID tag for the people around her. But there was one face she recognized sitting next to her. "Your hair's back to normal..!" She said softly, smiling at Geo. He smiled back. As she sat up, he couldn't help hugging her.

For a moment, they were both silent. "I thought I'd lost everyone..." He finally whispered. She gently wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered back. He held her at arm's length, tears in his eyes.

"I'm just glad I'm not alone here... I'm glad I still have my best friend, at least..." She suddenly experienced a new sensation... A pain, of some sort... In her stomach...

"I... Think I'm getting hungry... Wanna grab a bite to eat?"

He smiled again, handing her a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. "Absolutely."

Yes, the AI is going to be Geo's love interest. Is that wrong? I don't care! Are Geo and Trunks' swords going to be important in any way? Maybe! Are alternate timelines going to be a recurring theme in this tale? Abso-f**king-lutely! Tune in next time and be completely HYPED!

PS: Geo is ambidextrous. That's why his sword comes over his left shoulder instead of his right; it's his preferred sword hand.


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:

The following is a dumbass fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragonball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

Dragon Ball Epoch

Chapter One: Old Knowledge, New Destiny

It had been three years since Geo and Xena had been brought to Tokitoki City. Geo lay beneath a tree on a hill in a more secluded and peaceful side of the city. He was now noticeably taller, his hair a bit longer, but still constantly messy in appearance, and his build was more muscular, but not overwhelmingly so. He now wore larger boots, longer jeans, and a better belt, as well as new fingerless leather gloves, a light gray t-shirt, and a black leather jacket with a white Capsule Corp. patch on the left bicep. He also had a white cloak-like cape he used to somewhat cover his same old sword on his back. He'd attempted to tie his hair back into a small ponytail, yet two bangs seemed to frame his face regardless of his attempts to control them. Despite his changed hairstyle, however, it still rose to the same peak with the same framing bangs in his Super Saiyan form.

He thought back to all of the opponents he'd fought to protect history. Vegeta and Nappa, Ginyu, Cell, Androids 17 and 18, Towa and Mira, Majin Buu, Demigra... Dad... No, that was a different Raditz Piccolo killed... His gentle smile changed to an expression of controlled anger. But Frieza... The only differences was he'd never heard the prophecy and he'd actually succeeded in destroying Planet Vegeta... He thought back to that fight, how Frieza's very presence had sent him into a blinding, uncontrollable rage.

"Geo! Stop, or you'll change history even more!" Trunks shouted from the Time Nest.

"No..! Frieza... Must pay for his sins..! I'll kill him with my bare hands!" He shouted back as he threw the evil emperor into a cliff.

"GEO! PLEASE STOP, IT'S NOT THE SAME FRIEZA! PLEASE,YOU'RE STARTING TO SCARE ME!" Xena screamed in response.

Geo sighed. I wonder why Xena's the one who snapped me out of that rage, he pondered as he began to nod off under the tree. He fell asleep for about twelve seconds before he sensed a familiar power level walking towards him and smelled food.

"Wake up, oh mighty god slayer," chirped a familiar female voice accompanied by a light kick to his foot. He opened his left eye to confirm who his visitor was. He saw a girl of the same age with semi-long, spiky black hair that stopped between her shoulder blades, dark, almond shaped eyes which shone with a wild light, and a pleasant grin on her lips. She was wearing a black tube top which, apparently, doubled as a bra, a black, faux-leather half-jacket, a pair of denim shorts that Geo called her "trademark jean-panties," due to how short they were, and a pair of black, high-heeled boots that stopped halfway up her shin. Her tail was wrapped around her waist through the belt loops of her shorts, which were tight enough without an actual belt. He found her manner of dress provocative, but he kept as many criticisms as he could to himself, as she'd proven time and time again how much less of her movement was limited by her clothes. However, he still didn't get the boots... He did, however, get why she was holding two bags from one of his favorite fast food places.

"What do you want, Xee?" He asked, closing his eye again.

"Is it so hard to believe I just want to have lunch with the chosen warrior who killed Demigra and happens to be my best friend?" She asked, pouting a little.

"The only time you remember I like steak and black beans in a burrito is when you want something from me. If it were chicken and black beans, you might have gotten away with it." He smirked. "So what do you want?"

"My place has bugs, so the owner's having the whole building fumigated, and I need a place to stay for the week," she said, abandoning her original strategy.

"Can't do it. Trunks has my guest room until his 'fan club' stops camping outside his house." Xena decided to try a new strategy she'd never attempted before.

"Aww, pretty please, Geo?" She asked as sultrily as possible, positioning herself on top of him and pressing her chest against his. "If Trunks really needs the extra bed, you and I could just... Share yours..."

Geo sighed. "Alright, I'll just sleep on the couch til one of you leaves," he replied, apparently unphased by her seduction tactics.

He... How the Hell did he resist my charm?! I got like five free drinks at the bar last night just by winking in one general direction! Xena thought as she stood up. "So are you going back with me?" She asked normally.

"Nah, I'm just gonna... Gonna hang out here for a bit, enjoy the weather," he responded casually. Xena shrugged and left his burrito on his chest and walked back down the hill. Geo sighed as a single thought crossed his mind. I really hope she didn't notice my boner...

Trunks had spent nearly two weeks in Geo's apartment, waiting for his "fans" to leave his building's general area. He'd even called his landlord and asked him to tell them that he'd moved out. He was even considering moving back to his timeline with his mother and commuting for work. Would Supreme Kai of Time even allow it? He wondered. He heard the lock on the door click, followed by the door being opened, a couple of footsteps too light to be Geo's, and the door being closed and locked once more. He gripped the handle of his sword, waiting for the new arrival to reveal themselves. He jumped out to be met with a startled shriek and a slap to the face by a female Saiyan he was familiar with.

"Trunks, you bitch! You scared the shit out of me!" Xena exclaimed, clutching her chest.

"S-Sorry, Xena... I'm going a little stir crazy, I guess," Trunks apologized, replacing his sword in its scabbard. She took a good look at him for the first time since she'd walked in. Like Geo, he'd began wearing his hair longer than the old days, but his was lavender and much straighter and neater. He had it mostly tied back in a ponytail, except for his bangs, which lay neatly on either side of his face, save for a single lock which stayed just to the left of his right eye. She also noticed that, instead of his usual long winter coat, he wore a blue jacket with a Capsule Corp. patch on the left bicep, a dark gray tank top, dark grey pants, and yellow-orange, black-toed boots. His ice blue eyes looked like those of a wild animal trapped in a cage, pleading to be released.

"Aww, poor Trunks!" Xena said as if she were speaking to a dog. "You wanna go outside? You wanna go outside, huh?"

"Very funny," he mumbled sarcastically, wandering back to the couch. He turned on the tv to check the news.

"-And in local news, today marks day 14 of the stakeout of fans outside Time Patrol leader Trunks Briefs' apartment. It seems now, even the paparazzi are joining the crowd, wondering where he is."

"Hopefully, he's somewhere he can watch this report on TV, eh, Jen?"

"I'm sure he is, Bill! Next up, are frogs stealing your trash?" Trunks groaned in frustration.

"I just want to be able to go outside!" He whined. The door opened again as Geo walked in, only to be shut and locked once more.

"Well, maybe, if you give me a hand with this, I'll help you," Xena said, stretching to reach some ingredients for dinner in a rather high cabinet.

"Can't you fly?" He asked in response.

"Fine, don't go outside! Just live here forever!"

"If he's moving in permanently, he's paying half the rent," Geo inserted, dropping onto the couch.

"Speaking of which, how do you even afford this place?" Trunks asked, motioning to the considerable size and luxury of the apartment. Geo shrugged.

"I take a lot of jobs, do a lot of work. Trust me, by the time I'm done for the week, I could take a month off and it wouldn't even put a dent in my savings."

And that's just one of the reasons I want to get in your pants, Xena thought.

"Mom..? Mom, just stay with me, we'll get you to a doctor, just stay with me!" He whispered to his dying mother, clinging desperately to any shred of hope he could find.

"Geo..." She breathed, her blue eyes tearing up as she smiled at her son. "Your... Grandmother needs... Help... More than I do..."

"No no no, you're gonna be okay..! You're gonna be okay..!"

"My baby boy..." Her tears streamed down her face. "Live..." As she breathed her final breath, another explosion thundered. He jumped out of fear, tears streaming down his face. He slowly turned around to see an alien in battle armor.

"I just love rippin' the brats apart..." He laughed, charging an energy attack. He fired it right at Geo's head.

Geo woke with a start, bolting upright, causing his blanket to fold over itself. He looked down at his trembling hands. He ran his hand over the three bands of glyphs tattooed on his left bicep. He then ran his other hand over the scar on his right shoulder. They're getting worse, he thought. He got up off of the couch and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle out of a cabinet and a glass. He looked at the clock on the oven. 2:46 am. Hey, five o'clock was nine hours and forty-six minutes ago, he mused. Geo poured some of the amber liquid into his glass, watching it settle before he let it flow down his throat.

"You gonna share any of that?" Xena asked quietly, walking in gently. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt that covered her like a loose dress. Geo pulled out another glass, filled them both, and handed one to her.

"To the fucking past,huh?"

"To the fucking past." They tapped their glasses together and poured the alcohol down their throats. "Mm, not bad. What is that, where'd you get it?"

"It's, ah, century-aged whiskey from a place in South City."

"I like it. Were you hoping to save it?"

"Nah, I have at least two more bottles." The pair looked at each other and shrugged. "No better company to drink with."

Geo slowly opened his eyes only to be met with the afternoon sun's bright light streaming through a window, aggravating the worst headache he's ever had. He'd been hungover before, but holy shit, it felt like Beerus himself drove an ax head into his skull and blasted it with all his strength! "Gah... What time is it..?" He mumbled

"About 1:30," Trunks answered, sipping a can of cola. His phone started ringing, causing the imaginary Beerus to blast the ax head even harder.

"Uuugh... Turn off that damn alarm..! It's gonna shatter my fucking skull..!" Xena muttered, sitting up next to Geo, causing him to experience a tinge of nervousness and fear.

"I'll just take this into the next room," Trunks said, answering his phone and walking away.

"We didn't... You know..." Xena opened her eyes, saw that they'd passed out on the floor together, and turned bright, glowing red.

"I-uh-we-how'd-floor-us..." She stuttered out. She looked around to avoid eye contact with him, and saw her camera sitting on the counter with the "recording" light on. Several minutes later, they both sighed out of relief, having watched their drunk selves pass out after nothing more than a few seconds of lips locked sloppily together.

Geo and Xena sat in the time machine, the pulsing lights of ages passing past them, completely silent.

"... You don't want to talk about... The other night, do you?" She asked uneasily.

"Not necessarily," he replied, keeping his eyes on the time stream, steering the machine.

"Good." She relaxed significantly.

"But we're never going to get past it if we don't."

"Uuuughhh, you sound like your daaaad..." She whined. He smiled, now noticing he was using the same "responsible" tone his father had used.

"So," he said, turning his head to look at her. "Let's talk." Xena took a deep breath and exhaled sharply.

"Well... I think it came from some... Sexual tension between us. I mean we both clearly care about each other, but... Maybe, subconsciously, it went... Deeper... Than that."

"Makes sense."

"But, clearly, this... Experience has only increased that tension to obvious and uncomfortable levels. And I think we should talk about it a little more in-depth once we- STOP!" A surge of what looked like red lightning slammed into their time machine, sending it careening through the time stream. Lights flashed, alarms blared, And suddenly it stopped.

BOOM! The time machine hit solid ground. When the world stopped spinning, Geo looked to see that the ground was covered in snow. He also saw a hole in the canopy and that Xena's seat was empty. He looked around frantically for her, and saw a hole in the ice roughly her size that opened up a frozen lake. He quickly tossed his cape, jacket, and shirt into the broken time machine to keep them dry, then dove in, sensing for her energy. The only thing going through his head was Please be okay, Xee, please be okay..!

When she started to regain consciousness, she felt she was laying on something... Hard. She also felt there was something softer, like a firm pillow, under her head, and some kind of blanket on top of her. Then, she noticed she felt something warm and firm was next to her, holding her close to it. Something that smelled faintly of hickory smoke. She slowly opened her eyes to see it was Geo, fast asleep and without a shirt. She moved her "pillow" to see it was Geo's jacket wrapped in his t-shirt, and that their "blanket" was his cape. Son of a bitch... She thought. He's keeping me warm... She blushed softly, having remembered this was some kind of ice age they'd crashed in. She saw something small and black out of the corner of her eye, which turned out to be her half-jacket. She turned bright red, looking down at her breasts, which were only covered by her tube top. "WAKE UP, YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" She shouted, hogging the cape to cover herself.

"HUH?! WHA-?!" Geo shot up, looking around. Xena slapped him with the force of a thousand suns exploding. "Ow!"

She pointed to her jacket, her hand trembling with rage. "Explain. Now." Geo looked at the jacket, blushed from embarrassment, and turned to face her again.

"I-It's not what you think! You had hypothermia! I even used the Burning Attack on the cave floor to help warm you up faster! I must've fallen asleep! J-Just please don't kill me!" The female Saiyan did feel a warmth coming from the floor.

She growled in indirect frustration. "Sometimes I think you care too much!" She huffed, turning away so he couldn't see her blushing. They sat in silence for quite some time after that.

"I'm, uh, gonna get the emergency gear from the TM... And try to find some firewood... So..." Geo stuttered out before he flew off, still shirtless. Xena looked around the spacious yet cozy cave. Maybe I should make the place a little homier, she mused.

Geo found the time machine again easily, since the one they'd taken was blaze orange. He grabbed his emergency backpack from the cockpit and an emergency transmitter from the glove compartment.

"Time Nest, do you copy?"

No response.

"Time Nest, do you copy?"

The device crackled with static and a voice rang from it.

"This is Time Nest, Orange One, your signal is weak, but we read you."

"Is that Geo?!" Rang a familiar female voice from the device. "Geo~! Where are you guys? I can't even find you on a time map!"

"M-Miss Supreme Kai of Time, ma'am..? This is a distress call, so please restrain yourself..." The operator said sheepishly.

"'Distress call?!' Are you both okay?! Where's Xena?!" She asked frantically.

"We're fine, we just crashed into an ice age and the time machine's busted. How soon can you get someone out here?"

"Like I said, your signal's weak, so it may take a few days, so find some shelter and-"

"DON'T WORRY, KIDS, MAMA TIME KAI'S COMIN'!"

Geo was impressed. Xena had managed to build a door for the cave that actually had a knob and hinges all from stone. That's gonna be a world wonder, he thought, admiring her craftsmanship. He knocked on the door out of habit of manners.

"It's open, come in!" Xena called from inside. Geo opened the door, piling up a mountain of small logs. Once the firewood had been placed, he looked around at the cave, barely recognizing it as the place they'd slept the night before. It appeared to have a kitchenette at the back, missing only a fridge and an oven, and a space carved out of the wall with a tub, which had also been carved out of the wall. He looked at Xena to express his amazement, and immediately noticed she was wearing his t-shirt and cape, and had his jacket tied around her waist, and barely stifled a chuckle.

"Can you imagine what she'd say if she saw you in my t-shirt?" He managed to get out before laughing at the thought.

Xena started laughing with him, realizing his implication. "She'd be chanting 'OTP! OTP!'" The pair broke out in hysterical laughter for a solid minute.

"Ah, okay, okay," Geo said, finally calming down enough to speak. "Where do you want everything?"

"Ha, o-oven and fridge in the kitchenette, bed over here," Xena coughed out after her laughing fit, motioning to the wall opposite the tub. Geo reached into the backpack and grabbed a box. From the box, he pulled three numbered capsules, each with a single button, pressed the first one, and tossed it into position. It exploded into a cloud of smoke, which cleared to reveal a refrigerator with a built in, self-sufficient generator. He did the same with the second capsule, which contained a stovetop oven with a similar generator. Finally, he tossed the third, which exploded into a mattress with a metal box covering it on all four sides and the bottom. He opened a fourth capsule which contained bedding and a large metal tub for water.

"I'm going to get some water," Geo said, grabbing the metal tub.

"Be sure to fill up the stone tub I made!" Xena chirped. Geo just smiled and shrugged.

I'm not about to argue with the super-intelligent one, he mused.

Geo landed once more by the time machine, placing the tub by his feet. He charged his right hand with energy, then made a striking jesture with his arm, blasting a simple beam of green energy, making a large hole in the ice. He quickly got into a fighting stance upon sensing an odd and intense energy. He saw red sparks out of the corner of his eye. He whipped around, seeing the sparks coming from... The foot of the machine..? What the Hell..? He started digging in the snow with his hands, finding a Scroll of Eternity. No, wait... It's red, not blue... I should take this to Supreme Kai of Time when we get back. He put the scroll in his pocket and filled the tub from the lake.

"So you built a hot tub out of stone that runs on a fire that you can raise and lower with a lever?"

"Yep~! Why do you think I had you fill it up?" Geo shrugged, unsure of what he'd assumed. He dipped a thermometer in the water, noticing a large knot in his shoulder he just realized he'd had all day.

"Okay, water's ready."

"Great!" Xena got up and walked toward the hot tub. Geo looked at her, taking note of the tattoo just above her tail. It had the some of the same mystic runes his upper and lower arm bands had, as well as tribal lines and characters from Saiyanscript, which translated to "lover," and "warrioress." There was a third character, but she let her shorts slide down her legs, so he quickly averted his gaze, trying to control himself. Xena slowly pulled off her tube top, leaving her completely uncovered. She slowly lowered herself into the water. "Aah... You can look again, Captain Conservative," she sighed.

He turned around, seeing her submerged to her neck, laying her head against the wall, her eyes closed in relaxation. "Oh, all of a sudden I'm uptight because I don't want to ogle my best friend naked?" He asked.

"Well if you're not, why don't you join me? Who knows, maybe you'll unwind without booze for once," she retaliated.

"You know what, maybe I will, if only to prove I can relax." He pulled off his clothes and climbed into the tub, sitting opposite of her. "See? Relaxed..." He sighed, unwrapping his tail from his waist. He slouched a bit to fully submerge his agitated shoulder, spreading out a little as he did. The both sat, going through cycles of dozing off and waking up, in relative silence.

"Geo, can I ask you somethin'?" Xena asked after a fair amount of time, her words slightly slurred from her half-asleep state.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"'Ve you ever thought 'bout havin' sex with me?"

"Mhm."

"How com you never asked me out, then?" He shrugged.

"You spent eight years as m' personal assistant... Didn't wanna force you t' be stuck with me any longer... D'bate of free will 'n shit."

"Hm." They went back to silence as they both dozed off for a while. When Xena woke up enough to fully understand what he'd just told her, she slowly moved closer until their lips were but an inch apart. "Geo..?" She breathed. "I wouldn't mind being stuck with you... It actually sounds nice..."

"What's that mean about our dynamic..?" He asked quietly, his fast heartbeat matching hers.

"How about we figure it out in the morning..?" She whispered before

SCENE MISSING

The Saiyan girl's eyes fluttered open, the sun's light peaking through the small window that served as a smoke escape. It had to be a dream, she thought, remembering the events of the previous night. There's no way we... Her thoughts trailed off when she noticed she was on top of Geo, still sleeping, neither of them covered except for the bedsheets. She then saw a few wrappers littering the floor. She smiled and blushed, slowly getting up in order to have the discussion she knew they needed to have. On second thought, I'm starving, she mused, walking toward the fridge. As soon as the smell of bacon hit his nose, Geo's eyes opened. He sat up and stretched before looking back at Xena. "Well look who decided to wake up~!" She chimed, looking at him over her shoulder. Geo smiled at her with a new light in his eye she'd never seen before.

"Are you gonna share that?" He asked.

"No, fuck off, this is my bacon!" She said, guarding the pan with her naked body.

"C'mon, please~?" He begged with an adoring tone. "I'll do that one thing again..."

"You liked it just as much as I did so you can't play that card~!" He rolled his eyes, still smiling, searching the fridge for more food.

"I'm glad to see things are going to be pretty much the same but with sex," he stated, finding some leftovers from the night before. She loosely wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Oh, no, Babe, things are gonna be much different. For starters, I expect you to take me to dinner first from now on," she said half jokingly.

Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiir! The sound awoke the couple at around five am the following morning.

"That's a time machine!" Geo stated excitedly.

"We're saved!" Xena cheered. The two danced about joyously until they remembered they were naked. They quickly threw their clothes back on, not bothering to wrap their tails. Geo checked to make sure he still had the scroll in his pocket. He then opened the door and saw none other than Trunks standing there, completely oblivious to the fact that his two best friends were sleeping together.

"Hey guys! Sorry the rescue took so long!" He chirped. "Ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah, just give us a minute to pack up our capsules, and we'll be good to go," Geo responded casually.

"Cool, I'll cap the busted TM and we can get outta here!"

"MY BAAABIIIIEEES!" The small, strangely dressed woman cried, clutching Geo and Xena tightly enough to break a normal man's spine.

"I-It's okay, Supreme Kai of Time! We can handle ourselves, you didn't have to worry so much!" Xena stated, smiling, trying to calm the god-like being sobbing like a mother whose child wandered off in the store and came back unharmed.

"Didn't I actually kill a god once?" Geo asked, pondering Demigra's doom by his hand.

"I-I-I j-just m-m-missed you both so mu-u-u-u-uch!" The Kai sobbed.

"Okay, Sweetie, but I need you to calm down a little, you're making a scene..." Xena said, stroking her employer's pink hair comfortingly. Surprisingly, she listened, and let the Saiyans go, stifling her sobs, and smiled at them.

"Okay..." she said, wiping her tears away. "Go on, get outta here, you two have things to do, I'll talk to you later!" The Supreme Kai of Time walked back toward her home with Trunks still keeping her from running back and hugging Geo and Xena again. Once she and Trunks disappeared through a portal, Geo remembered something.

Eh, I'll ask her about it later, he thought. "Hey, Xee, wanna go try that new Mongolian place?"

"Hell yeah! I'm starving!" They ran towards a different portal Trunks and Supreme Kai of Time went through, unconsciously intertwining their tails.

As the sun began to set on Tokitoki City, Geo and Xena were asleep on his couch, having sat through half a documentary about the history of the stop sign before falling asleep out of pure boredom. They were woken up by a knock at the door. When Geo opened it, a familiar, happy, pink face stared back at him.

"Hellooo~!" Chimed Supreme Kai of Time, having recovered from her "emotional overload."

"Hey, SKT. Come on in," Geo said, stepping out of the way. "I'm actually glad you're here. I found something weird at the crash, and I thought you could shed some light."

"Sure, let's see it." Geo pulled out the red scroll, and the god's face changed from a carefree smile to utter shock. "B-But... It can't be..! I thought they were forever lost!"

"What is it, Supreme Kai of Time?" Xena asked, her curiousity peaked. The Kai took the scroll from Geo delicately.

"It's one of the lost Red Scrolls of Intervention... Each one corresponded to the entirety of a single timeline that branched off the main timeline... When Demigra attacked the Time Nest 75 million years ago, he managed to take off with all of the Red Scrolls... I thought he'd destroyed them, though..."

"Wait, 'Intervention?'" Geo asked. "Like someone's supposed to go back and interfere with these timelines?"

"Yes. Technically, they exist so that I can change the intervened history with the official history if the intervention improved it. Like I did with Trunks's intervention."

"Wow..."

"So why'd this one just happen to show up where we crashed?"

"Because, Geo," she paused before looking at him dramatically. "You're meant to intervene in this history!"

The up side is: he's getting laid! The downside is: he's got a Goddamn destiny again! Next time: Bardock, Gine, Pan, and the whole new timeline gang get used to the whole your-relative-but-not-really-your-relative thing with Geo! And more time machine issues just so I can justify throwing a cool-ass vehicle into the mix!

Next Dragon Ball Epoch!


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: The following is a dumbass fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragonball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

Dragon Ball Epoch

Chapter 2: Uneasy Relations

Beep! Beep! Beep! A hand sloppily came out from under the blankets and fell onto the snooze button. Geo yawned as he rolled over, wrapping his covers around himself tighter. He heard the door open but he was too tired to give a shit.

"Geo? You up yet?" Xena called, walking into the apartment. After the incident in the ice age, she'd gotten new clothes, mainly due to a newfound intense hatred for cold environments. She now wore a jacket similar to Geo's, only a dark blue opposed to black, along with a black tank top, blue skinny jeans, and her favorite mid-shin, high-heel boots from before. She walked into Geo's bedroom to find the mighty hero of history who killed the demon god Demigra still in bed. "C'mon, SKT said to be ready! The scroll's gonna need intervening soon!"

"Mrrrh..." Was the response he gave.

"Up n' at 'em, ya lazy fuck!" She said gleefully, ripping the covers away, leaving his boxers as his only protection.

"You know tha's not true..." Geo mumbled, refusing to leave his bed.

"Geo, I'm giving you to the count of three," Xena chided, her hands on her hips. "One..."

"We both know you won't make it to three..."

"Two..."

"Noooo..."

"Three!" Xena gripped the end of his tail with one hand and picked him up with the other.

"N-Not... Fair..." Geo forced out, his muscles practically useless from the tail hold.

"All's fair in love and war, Hotshot! Now get dressed and get to the Time Nest, soldier boy!"

Geo put on the clothing Supreme Kai of Time told him would be best for the first mission into the new timeline. He had on a black and brown battle suit like his father's old one, minus the rings, practically skintight pants, boots to match the armor, and a single red wristband on his right arm. He sighed upon looking at himself in the mirror. I never did like the looks of battle armor, he thought. He put two fingers to his forehead and focused on Trunks' energy. In the blink of an eye, he vanished from his apartment and reappeared next to his purple haired friend.

"Ah, good, you're ready. Just one final touch," Trunks said upon Geo's arrival, holding an old model Scouter with a green eyepiece.

"Aw, you even got it in my color. You treat me so nice, Babe," Geo joked, putting on the Scouter.

"No time for joke-flirting!" Supreme Kai yelled, frantically waving her arms. "The scroll's ready for you!" Geo took a deep breath and exhaled sharply.

"Okay, just saving a planet, no big deal, I do this shit all the time," he said. Trunks patted his back reassuringly.

"You'll do fine," he said. "Just keep Frieza's attack from hitting the planet and you'll be good to go." Geo nodded and walked toward the Time Vault. Xena ran through the portal holding a scrap of red cloth.

"Geo, wait!" He turned around just as she reached him. "Don't forget your lucky shred!" She said, holding out the cloth, a shred of what was the belt he'd had tied around his waist while fighting Demigra. He smiled, taking it and tying it around his left bicep, covering his tattoo bands. Xena snickered. "You almost look like your dad!" She said. He looked at himself in the water, seeing the resemblance in wardrobe firsthand.

"You're right! Look, I even have the face down!" He laughed, doing his best facial impression of his father, causing Xena to burst out laughing.

"QUIT GOOFING AROUND, YOU MORONS! THIS MAY BE OUR ONLY OPPORTUNITY!" The Supreme Kai screamed.

Geo took another deep breath, psyching himself up. "Okay! Let's do this before I bitch out!" The three walked to the Time Vault, preparing themselves mentally for the historical differences in this new timeline. Geo stepped up to the Supreme Kai of Time, who handed him the red scroll, which appeared to be engulfed with red flames that didn't burn. He took a deep breath once more for the road, closed his eyes, and held the scroll to his chest as he'd done so many times before. A blinding light enveloped him. When the light had subsided, it left a floating gear-shaped construct in the air, through which they could watch Geo.

When Geo opened his eyes, he saw his grandfather, battered and bloody, panting in exhaustion, the evil being known as Frieza sitting in a hover pod, without a scratch, and thousands of soldiers on either side.

"This little rebellion has been... Quite amusing. I must thank you, Bardock," Frieza mused, saying the Saiyan's name in utmost disgust. "It's not everyday, after all, I get to kill an entire planet of filthy monkeys." He lifted a finger, and a ball of pure energy formed above it, increasing to the size of a small moon. Bardock condensed a ball of his own energy in his hand and threw it at the tyrant's miniature star.

"GO TO HELL!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Frieza simply flicked his finger, launching the attack at Planet Vegeta, allowing it to swallow Bardock's counter.

Time to intervene! Geo leapt in front of Frieza's attack and performed his human grandfather's signature technique, the Biding Stance, allowing him to draw all of the power and energy from the starlike ball. Once he'd drawn away everything he needed, he literally ripped the attack in two, causing it to explode without harming the planet below or any of the Saiyans fighting with him.

Frieza laughed. "Look, Zarbon, Dodoria! What beautiful fireworks! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Uh... L-Lord Frieza..?" Stuttered a nervous teal-skinned alien with long, green hair.

The smoke began to clear.

"How many Planet Vegetas were there before?" Asked an equally nervous pink, spiky alien. Frieza turned around, only to be shocked with the sight of the planet still there, along with its inhabitants, with a single filthy monkey in the way, completely unscathed.

"Hiii~..." Geo said deeply.

"No..." Frieza growled. "That's not possible!"

"I'm going to give you one chance to leave this world in peace, Frieza. Planet Vegeta is under my protection this day! And I promise you, you cannot defeat me!" The self-proclaimed emperor of the universe growled, but ultimately submitted.

"Fine!" Frieza spat. "But I will return and destroy this planet! And then I'll hunt down and kill every last one of you filthy monkeys!"

"I'll be sure to send my condolences to your next of kin," Geo retorted, watching the enemy forces retreat. He turned his head slightly to address Bardock, who could only see him as a silhouette. "Bardock, I know what you've done."

"Listen, I-" Geo held up his hand, interrupting the elder Saiyan.

"I also know why. I, too, have seen his destiny. Take your wife and go. When the events come to pass, he will be on a planet called 'Namek.' It will be destroyed and restored somewhere else in the galaxy."

"What about my other son?"

"Unfortunately, he mustn't know you survived. In order for Kakarrot to realize his destiny, Raditz must die." A flash of sadness shone in Bardock's eyes before he nodded understandingly.

"And I'm guessing I can't destroy any planets I don't find him on."

"Sorry, gonna have to ask you refrain from being an extinction event.

"Heh, you sound like my wife," Bardock chuckled. Geo smiled.

"Tell the other Saiyans that the age of the mercenary ways of our race is over. Today marks a new, heroic age for the Saiyan race!" Bardock nodded.

"See you around, kid."

"Maybe sooner than you think."

"What the hell were you thinking?!" The Supreme Kai of Time flailed her arms and legs, only held back by Trunks, who held her in the air at arm's length to avoid her fists and feet of fury. "You practically told Bardock the future!"

"P-Please, calm down! He got the job done!" Trunks said.

"Lemme go, Trunks! Lemme at 'im!" Geo pulled the armor off and untied the red fabric scrap from his arm.

"What's the big deal?" he asked nonchalantly. "You told me to intervene and I intervened. So why-" he paused, spotting something slithering onto the path.

"Oh look! A cute little garden snake!" Xena said, picking up the small green reptile. "Hey, little guy! Did that mean ol' Tokitoki grab you outta your home?" The snake hissed in response. "Hey, Geo, look at this little-" she looked over to where he was standing, seeing only a shadow. She looked up to see him thirty feet in the air, stiff and still as a board. "What's wrong?"

"S-Sn-n-n-n..." Xena looked at the green snake, then back at Geo, then burst out laughing.

"Oh my God, you're afraid of snakes, aren't you?"

"You're damn right I am! They're evil, soulless, cold-blooded killers from the depths of Hell!"

"Oh, c'mon, he's adorable!"

"Xee, I swear to every deity that exists that if that thing gets within thirty meters of me, I will blow it the fuck up!"

"ENOUGH!" The pink woman yelled. She then sighed exasperatedly. "What's done is done. I guess I can't change how you intervene in this timeline anymore, but maybe that's a good thing. Trunks, are the modifications to the time machine done?"

"Just about," Trunks replied. "A couple more days and we'll be able to break through to the new timeline and back as we please."

"Good. Geo, what will you need for your next mission into the timeline?"

The Saiyan thought for a second. "A few extra clothes, a whetstone, snacks, and Xena."

"What? Why Xena?"

"I need her to verify my story, in case they don't trust me."

"I can't imagine anyone with trust issues big enough..." Geo and Xena spoke in tandem.

"Grandfather."

"Bardock."

"They make a fair point," Trunks offered.

"Ugh... Fine, whatever, I give up," Supreme Kai groaned, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. "Trunks, put me down. I'm going to get some tea to calm myself down." Trunks obliged. The Supreme Kai of Time then kicked Geo in the stones, causing him to groan and double over as she walked away.

"Agh, she kicked me in th' dick!"

"Nooo!" Xena cried out, hitting her knees. "Why, God?!"

"Because he pissed me off!" Supreme Kai yelled back.

Three days and a meal's worth of Senzu beans later, our... Let's say "heroes," were staring up at the modified time machine.

"Isn't... Isn't that the one that got wrecked?" Xena asked, seeing the blaze orange color and the dents.

"Yes, but I saw to the repairs personally. It'll ride smoother than any spaceship you've ever been in!" Trunks responded proudly.

"Considering the ships I've been in, that won't be a huge stretch," Geo quipped, running his fingers along the orange metal. He tossed his duffle bag into the time machine and cracked his knuckles. "Okay!" He breathed, psyching himself up. "Nothing to worry about, it's just like going to Grandma's house."

"In another timeline," Xena offered, smirking.

"Yeah. Let's just hope Grandpa doesn't come after us with a Riot Javelin." They jumped into the machine and gently placed the red scroll into a new cylindrical hole in the control panel.

"Analyzing scroll... Analysis complete. New timeline targeted," announced a computerized voice.

"Off we go..."

Age 778

"Grandpa, can you help me with my homework? I hafta make a diorama of the solar system for science with a family member, an' since you're a scientist an' all, I thought it'd be more... 'Benefishul...' To my... 'Edu... micashun!'" Chirped a small boy with spiky black hair. The man smiled at his grandson who was almost identical to him except for his eyes, skin tone, and the scar on the old man's cheek. "My mom told me to say that! What does that mean, anyway?"

"It means it'll be good for your learning," the old man answered. "And sure, Goten, I'd love to help you with your homework."

"Yay! Thanks, Grandpa Bardock!" Goten jumped in the air and flew around in loop-de-loops.

"Goten, what have I told you about flying in the house?!" Yelled a woman with dark hair tied in a neat bun.

"Sorry, Mom..."

"It's okay, Sweetie." The woman said sweetly as her son acknowledged gravity once more. She was wearing an Eastern style dress fit for royalty, while her son wore an orange martial arts gi with a dark blue undershirt and a matching blue belt.

There was a knock at the door and a familiar feminine voice at the door. "Hello~!"

"Yay! They're here!" Goten said, running to open the door.

"Hi, Goten!" Said the owner of the voice, a woman with blue hair and equally blue eyes. She was wearing a simple purple dress and a yellowish-orange ascot.

"Hi, Ms. Bulma! Is Trunks with you?" Goten asked.

"And what about the mighty 'Prince of all Saiyans?'" Bardock asked mockingly, but without a malicious tone, joining the conversation.

"I can hear you, y'know," spat back a short-ish man with black hair that formed a peak, and aggressive black eyes. He wore a gray body suit, a white and gold armor piece over his chest, white gloves and white and yellow boots. On his arm hung a small boy with lavender hair and blue eyes.

"Hiya, Trunks!"

"Hey, Goten!"

"Goten, why don't you and Trunks go play outside while we wait for your father and Gohan get home?"

"'K, Mom!" The two boys ran off into the woods nearby to play, leaving the four adults alone together.

"So, Bardock, how's the new ship design coming?" Bulma asked.

"Amazingly, Boss," the old Saiyan responded, pulling out a laptop to show her. "I decided to go a little more aerodynamic with it to make reentry and atmospheric travel a little smoother than that clunker your dad threw together for Kakarrot and Vegeta."

"Incredible work, Bardock! I can see I put the right man on this job! With this ship, space travel will be our bitch!"

"But does it have a gravity room?" Vegeta suddenly asked.

"Yep," Bardock replied, zooming in on a section of the ship. "And it'll go up to 2,000 times gravity, just like you asked.

"2,000 GRAVITY?!" Bulma shouted in shock. "YOU'LL BE CRUSHED INTO A PILE OF BLOOD AND GRISTLE, YOU FUCKING MANIAC!"

"STOP SHOUTING AT ME, WOMAN!" Vegeta shot back. "I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! I'M THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!"

"'OH, LOOK AT ME, I'M VEGETA, PRINCE OF ALL SIX SAIYANS, AND I KNOW EVERYTHING!'"

"SIX AND THREE QUARTERS!"

"OH, BIG FUCKING DIFFERENCE! I SHOULD'VE JUST MARRIED-" Bulma was cut off by a loud whirring noise outside.

"You two stay here. Bardock, let's go," Vegeta said lowly, trying to keep from anyone hearing them outside. Despite the Saiyan prince's warning, the two women walked outside behind Vegeta and Bardock. Upon seeing the time machine, Bulma relaxed a bit.

"Oh, it must be Trunks," she said, referring to the version of her son who'd come from the future to help save the world from the androids and Cell.

"Then why is it bright orange and covered in dents?" Bardock asked. The canopy opened and a young man of about 22 with brown hair and blue eyes jumped out, wearing blue jeans, black and light gray boots, a white cape, a black leather jacket over a gray t-shirt, and black leather fingerless gloves. He stood at around six foot and, for some odd reason, he struck Bardock as familiar. Something about his eyes... It's plucking a nerve, he thought as the second life form hopped out of the machine. She stood at approximately 5'10, and had mildly spiky black hair and black eyes like any Saiyan. She wore a dark blue leather jacket and a black tank top, light blue jeans, and black mid-shin boots. She was clearly the same race as Bardock and Vegeta, as she was using her tail as a belt.

"I think we might've gone too far back, Geo," she said to the young man.

"Why do you say that, Xee?" he responded.

"Well, Vegeta doesn't have the squiggly on his chest plate yet." He turned to see the four adults watching them from a couple hundred feet away.

"Well shit," he said nonchalantly. "Guess this is when we gotta explain ourselves already."

"Where's Trunks?!" Vegeta shouted at them.

"Trunks? He's back at the Time Nest, doing paperwork or some shit."

"Wait... What?"

"My name's Geo, this is Xena, we work with Trunks for the Time Patrol. He didn't come along because he said he had paperwork to do back in Tokitoki City." The group of four stood in silence for a moment.

"I don't buy it," Bardock said, breaking the quiet.

"Actually, it does sound like something Trunks would do," Bulma explained.

"Yes, he does have an odd appreciation for tedious activities," added Vegeta.

"Alright then. If they're Time Patrol," Bardock said, discarding his lab coat, revealing a black and green armor piece similar to Vegeta's resembling a t-shirt, armored black pants, red and green boots, and matching red forearm bands, which in turn, matched the blood red headband he wore every day. "They'll be able to beat me one-on-one. Who's first?"

"Right here," Geo said, getting into his own fighting stance, which mirrored Bardock's.

"Bardock, they're legit!" Bulma said, seeing the Capsule Corp logo on the left biceps of the jackets. "You don't have to do this!" Bardock ignored her and rushed Geo, who dodged easily.

This is gonna be fun, Bardock thought sarcastically before throwing a barrage of punches at his opponent.

A mere five minutes later, Bardock was panting, whereas his opponent hadn't even broken a sweat. "Heh... Getting slow in my old age..." Bardock muttered jokingly.

"Nonsense, you're even quicker than I remember!" Geo returned, equally jokingly.

"Well, Kid, I appreciate that, but you're still not gonna beat me." Bardock's spiky black hair rose to a peak, save for a few bangs that covered his headband, and turned gold. His eyes turned a tealish blue. He smirked as if he'd already won. "No more holding back."

"I couldn't agree more," Geo said, also smirking. His hair and eyes underwent a similar transformation, only his bangs framed his face. Bardock looked the young Saiyan in the eye, and noticed the familiarity again, only now, he could place it. He saw righteous fury, hardship, determination, mercy, compassion, hope, and a hint of good old-fashioned Saiyan arrogance. But what he noticed most of all was the shape. They were the same as his own.

"Hey, Kid, where'd you learn my fighting style?"

"You taught it to me when I was little," Geo explained. "After you saw my sloppy variant of my father's style, you said, and I quote, 'This'll be the first step you take in making your own fighting style. Hopefully, it'll be one to beat your father.'"

"And who is your father?"

"My father is... Was... Son Raditz, one of the main leaders in the fight against Frieza's invasion."

"W-What..?" Bardock almost seemed frightened. "Dear God..."

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!" Squealed a familiar voice from behind Geo and Xena. "ANOTHER GRANDBABY!" The young Saiyans turned to see a woman of average stature stood behind them with average length, messy black hair, and dark eyes shining with excitement and joy. She was wearing a short black and yellow dress that resembled Bardock and Vegeta's armor, matching boots, and a brown tail wrapped around her waist.

"Oww... You coulda warned me, Mom!" Stated a man carrying many grocery bags. He was wearing an orange gi with a blue t-shirt and matching blue wristbands and a blue belt. He had spiky black hair identical to his father's, but his eyes were more reminiscent of his mother's.

"Hey, Grandma," Geo said, through a lump in his throat. I never thought I'd hear your voice again.

Bardock pulled a cigarette from the pack in his pocket and lit it. "Interesting story," he said, looking at Geo from across the table, both of them back in their normal forms. "But how were you spared the destruction?"

"Must've been Trunks' wish," Geo responded, taking a sip from the coffee cup in front of him. "Some nights, I can still see them... Mom... Dad... Grandma... Goku... And I just hear... That laugh..." His power level rose slightly.

"Feels like you're a little stressed. Need a smoke?" Geo took a cigarette from the pack his grandfather was holding out and lit it.

"Heh. Nice to see you still smoke the same cheap brand," Geo joked before taking a drag.

"They're not cheap, they're affordable," Bardock replied.

"Same lines, too, wow." The young Saiyan tapped his cigarette on the ashtray, ridding it of the excess ash. "I guess some things just don't change." The old man looked at his grandson while in thought for a moment.

"What was I like in your timeline?" Geo seemed a bit surprised by the question, but he hadn't not been expecting it, at some point. The younger of the two blew out a cloud of smoke before speaking.

"Well, you were a bit of a hardass, but you were good to your soldiers. You rewarded success and hard work, forgave failures and mistakes, within reason, and you never saw the blood of your enemies because there wasn't enough left of 'em to bleed."

"Hm. Sounds about right. What about-" Bardock was interrupted by a frying pan to the back of his head.

"What did I say about smoking in this house?!" Chichi demanded angrily.

"Be easier to remember if you'd quit trying to crack my skull!" Bardock snapped back. Geo just chuckled and smothered his cigarette in the ashtray.

"I'm gonna see what's holding Trunks and Goten up," he said, walking outside.

He wandered into the woods aways, trying to sense the kids. "Trunks, Goten, where are you?" He called into the trees. They can't've gone that far, he thought. He stopped for a moment and looked into the trees, seeing birds, squirrels, and bugs... But no Trunks or Goten. A sharp burst of power erupted not far from his location allowing him to sense someone powerful. Gotenks! Geo flew off towards the fusion's location.

"You can't beat the great Gotenks!" Shouted a child with spiked black and purple hair to a gargantuan reptile. He was dressed in a blue open vest with two puffy yellow pads on each shoulder and white pants with a light blue sash tied tightly around his waist. His voice was a combination of Goten and Trunks' voices, giving him a unique vocal pattern. Geo often theorized that the reason his mouth was always moving was simply because he liked to hear himself talk.

"I'm gonna turn you into Dino-nuggets!"

"Hey, Gotenks! Time to head back, buddy!" Gotenks looked up at him.

"Who're you?"

"Oh, right, we haven't properly met yet," Geo said, landing in front of the fusion. "I'm Geo, Goten's cousin on the Saiyan side."

"Cool! Do you know any sweet moves?" The dinosaur roared ferociously at the Saiyans, making it clear he refused to be ignored. "So is big, loud n' scaly with you?"

"No," Geo replied casually. "But he's about to be with that cliff." The elder warrior punched the beast in the gut. After half a second, the dinosaur exploded backward with the speed of a bullet and smashed into the cliff side.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Gotenks asked excitedly.

"A T. Rex, I think. Weird, I thought they were extinct."

"No, I mean that punch you did! Where you were like 'pow!' And the Dino was like 'fwoosh!' And the rocks were like 'bam!'"

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Geo said. "It's called the 'Full-Force Punch.' It uses ki to change all of the potential energy in the target to kinetic energy, creating explosive movement."

"Wha..?"

"Basically it's like pushing a marble times a million."

"Woooooow! Can you teach it to me? Pleeeeaaaase?"

"Maybe, if I have time before I have to go home."

"Unbe-freakin'-lievable!" Xena shouted.

"What's up?" Geo asked upon returning with Gotenks.

"This stupid piece of shi-... Trash, is busted! Again!" She kicked one of the legs, creating a dent in the shape of her boot's sole.

"Don't worry, I'll call Trunks and we'll get this figured out. At least we're not stuck in a cave again, right?" Geo pulled the time-phone from the machine and called Trunks.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Trunks. Listen... You're gonna wanna invest in an athletic cup."

"... Why?"

"The time machine's busted and Xena's really nettled about it."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means she currently wants to castrate you with an ice skate."

"Well what's wrong with the machine?"

"WHAT ISN'T WRONG WITH IT, YOU PLUMHEADED MORON?!"

"Oookay... Just put my mother or Bardock on the phone. I'm sure they can help."

"Alright, but I can't promise you'll make much headway with her. Hey, Bulma! You mind talking to Future Trunks to figure this out?"

"Not at all," Bulma said, taking the phone. "Hey, Trunks! How is everything? Rebuilding society going well?"

"It's actually a lot easier than you'd think. It's sorta become my weekend side project. Anyway, I need to send you some data. Do you have a computer or something nearby that can download it?"

"I've got a usb drive I'm not using," Bardock offered.

"Bardock says he's got a usb drive, is two gigs enough?"

"Two gigs is plenty. Just plug it into the phone and I'll handle the rest." Bulma did as instructed and waited.

"Tell the boy I said hello," Vegeta demanded indifferently.

"Vegeta says hello."

"Hello, Father..." Trunks groaned.

"Trunks says hi back!"

"Okay, it's done. You should have everything you need on there. Call me back if you need anything!"

"Bye, Trunks! Talk to you soon! Love you!"

"... Love you, too, Mom." Trunks hung up and Bulma tossed the phone back to Geo. Xena slammed her head into a boulder and screamed.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"She'll be fine. Just let her throw her tantrum and she'll wear herself out."

"Thanks for letting us stay the night, Chichi."

"Don't mention it, Geo! You are family, after all!"

"Yes, but I know what your timeline's version of my father did, and-"

"You're not your father, Geo," his aunt interrupted. "And your certainly nothing like that Raditz!" Geo smiled at her sentiment. "If I may, what was I like? In your time, I mean?"

"A lot like you are in this timeline, actually," Geo replied, browsing the bookshelf. "A little less strict with Gohan and Goten about education, but probably only because of my mom."

"So... If you don't mind me asking... What was your mother like?" Geo paused and sighed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, Chichi. I just... Haven't thought about her in a long time... She was a teacher, and you two were very good friends. She taught what you'd call high school, but she also tutored students of all ages. She had brown hair and blue eyes, that's where I get it, and she loved reading. Any kind of book she could get her hands on, she'd practically memorize. She'd even read me science and nature books before bed."

"Awww! I used to read books like that to Gohan when he was a baby!"

"I'm guessing Goten would just cry when you'd try?" Geo asked, chuckling at a memory.

"How'd you know?"

"You had the same problem in my timeline." They both laughed. As Geo pulled a book from the shelf, Goten came down the stairs.

"Mom, I heard a noise in my room, I'm scared and Dad won't get up to check it out!"

"It's okay, Sweetie, I'm sure it was just the wind."

"I'll check it out for you, Goten," Geo volunteered. "I'm the toughest Time Patroller there is! If there's anything up there, I'll get 'em!" Goten nodded and led Chichi and Geo upstairs. He pushed his bedroom door open, and Geo stepped in. They heard a skittering noise across the room.

"That's it! That's the noise!" Goten whimpered, tired and afraid. Geo focused on the source of the noise. In less than a second, he flashed across the room and caught the culprit.

"I got 'em!" Geo stated, holding up a small brown mouse. "Just a mouse. Or mice, depending on if there's more."

"There might be more?!" Goten asked apprehensively.

"Don't worry, bud, these guys are harmless! Worst they'll do is keep you up all night!" He knelt down to give Goten a better look at the mouse. "See? He's more scared of you than you are of him."

"What's going on?" Xena asked, walking upstairs to meet the others, having showered and changed into flannel pajamas.

"Just catching the terrible boogeyman in Goten's room," Geo said, holding up the mouse.

"Gah! So cute!" Xena snatched the mouse away to have a closer look. "I'm keeping him!"

After finding a bin suitable for holding the mouse until a cage could be purchased and giving him food, everyone decided to turn in. Xena slept on the couch and Geo took the floor. It was still more comfortable than some of the caves he'd slept in as a kid. Still, he was a fairly light sleeper, so he heard the door lock click and the door open.

"Hey, Piccolo," he yawned. The tall figure blinked.

"Hey," he replied. "Who're you?"

"Goku's nephew, Raditz's kid, alternate timeline, that sorta thing."

"... Cool. Mind if I grab some tap water?"

"Nah, help yourself. Just try not to wake up anyone else."

"You're the first."

"Cool. I'm going back to sleep."

"... Can I ask a favor?"

"Shoot, green guy."

"... Don't tell Chichi."

As the sunlight peaked in through the windows at dawn, Geo grumbled and slowly got up. Out of old, pre-Time Patrol habit, he found a calendar to figure out which phase of the moon was coming up. He was more than a little confused to find it didn't say. Weird... What kind of calendar doesn't have the phases of the moon? He asked himself.

"Are you looking for something in particular?" Chichi asked, stepping into the kitchen in a simple nightgown and slippers.

"Hmm? Looking for the phase of the moon. Old habit I got keeping my... Condition under control."

"Your... Condition? You mean you still... Have a tail?"

Geo scoffed. "I've cut the damn thing off more times than I can remember, but, for whatever reason, it always grows back in about a minute."

"That's unfortunate... Can you control... It... Like Vegeta could, or..."

"No, not to that extent. I can... Aim it, almost like a gun, but it's still... Just a primal, rampaging monster with me. Luckily, I had a special pair of contact lenses developed to block out the blutz waves."

"Huh?"

"I have contacts that keep me from going ape at the full moon. Which is... When, by the way?"

"Oh, Piccolo blew it up ages ago."

"... Ah. I see. Well, 'prep for the worst in case of the best,' as my mom used to say."

"Quite the saying. I'm going to make some coffee, would you like a cup?"

"No, thanks. I figured I'd take Goten to Grand-... Bardock and Gine's after breakfast, since he's got that school project to work on, maybe check on the time machine."

"Sounds like you're planning to leave sooner rather than later," Chichi stated, pouring water into the coffee maker.

"It's not that I want to go back, I have to. I'm the strongest Time Patroller they've got," Geo responded before sighing. "I'm the warhead. I don't get vacation days."

"In my experience, the ones that don't get vacation days are the ones that deserve them most." Geo stared out the window pondering what his aunt had said as Chichi took a closer look at him. He seems more like Bardock than Raditz, she thought before pouring herself a cup of coffee. After a few minutes of relative silence, Goku stumbled downstairs.

"Morning, Chichi! Morning, Geo!"

"Good morning, Goku."

"Mornin'." Goku poured himself a cup of coffee he didn't really seem to need. "So, what all does Earth's mightiest warrior have planned today?"

"Vegeta and I are gonna spar in the desert. Sort of our laid-back day."

"While you're out, Goku, could you grab some things from the grocery store? We don't have nearly enough food for two more Saiyans as is."

"Sure, Chichi!"

"Good, thank you." They all heard a loud groan come from the couch.

"Sounds like Xee's up." Xena tried to sit up, but ended up rolling onto the floor with an audible thump!

"Is she okay?" Chichi asked, slightly worried.

"She's fine. She's like that every morning."

"Coffeeee..." Xena moaned, dragging herself into the kitchen.

Gine heaved, exhausted, holding a katana with a black blade that had a silver edge, her robotic opponent in pieces on the floor.

"Excellently done, Ma'am," the robot's still intact head said. "Your speed has increased significantly since you began training at 100 times normal gravity."

"Thank you, Sparring," Gine said, resheathing her blade. She deactivated the gravity generator and picked up the robot's head. "You know, I should get Bardock to make you an actual combat body! It might give us an edge next time the world's in peril!"

"It would be an honor to fight alongside you and Mr. Bardock, Ma'am." Before she could respond, Gine fell backward out of surprise as Goten and Geo appeared out of thin air in front of her.

"Hi, Grandma!" Goten said happily running over to his grandmother, who was laughing.

"Hi, Goten! You two surprised me! Was that you doing that Instant Transmission?"

Goten shook his head. "Mm-mm! It was Geo! He knows lots of cool stuff! And he's got a neat sword like yours!"

Geo offered Gine his hand and helped her up. "Hey, Gine," he said, smiling warmly.

"There's nothing saying you can't call me 'Grandma' if you want, Geo.". Gine replied, using the same smile Geo had.

"I know, it's just... I know this timeline's version of my dad wasn't exactly a saint. I don't want to force any bad blood on anyone."

"Nonsense! You're a member of the family! Only one of our own could match Bardock the way you did!"

"Speaking of which, I get the feeling what we saw the other day wasn't near what you're really capable of," Bardock added as he walked into the room, wearing his usual armor under a lab coat. "Sorry about the rough reception, by the way. Can't exactly trust everyone with a tail anymore."

"Hey, no hard feelings. It was actually kinda nice to get the traditional Saiyan welcome wagon."

Bardock chuckled. "Well, we may as well get to work before we spend all day chatting. I've been looking over your time machine, and I think we should scrap it. I got something I think is a little more your taste." He pulled a small device from his pocket that displayed a holographic image of a sleek craft that Bardock had designed to replace Doctor Brief's spherical space craft that now served as Vegeta's training room. Its wings extended at a slight angle from each side, and each had a propeller on the end, and a fin extending backward from the propeller casing. "I call it the Starjet. Shouldn't be too much of a stretch to give it time travel capabilities."

"I like it," Geo commented, grinning widely.

"Well, looks like we are blood after all," Bardock quipped, ginning just as widely.

Okay, this took a LOT longer than it should've. I apologize to all of my readers. All two of you left. Well, I should probably sign off, I got this done at thirty-five minutes past midnight, so... Tune in next time, which'll be a real long fuckin' wait.


End file.
